Disabled
by promenade
Summary: See no evil, hear no evil, speak no evil... and a sensei to teach them all... Please R&R!
1. Special Students

**I am not Kazuya Minekura.**

**A/N: I know I'm skipping fics, but I'm running out of ideas. :D**

**Warning: Multiple POVs… well, not really.  
**

Chapter One: Special Students

"Oh, dear." Cho Hakkai sighed, as he made his way through the corridors of the school he was working in. The institution was actually an orphanage that provided free education … they called it an 'Orphanage Academy'.

He had a folder in his hand, containing his new 'special' pupils. His boss, Shien had told him that there were these three runts who didn't seem to get along with the other students. He said that they were rather violent and uncontrollable, like animals; unlike the others.

Shien was ranting on 'how good a teacher' he was, or that 'he was the only one suited for this job' and that all his classes were 'the best and most behaved'…

Hakkai was especially pleased when the principal/ orphanage owner said, "Hakkai- san, you are the one I chose because I know I can trust you. I think… no, I KNOW that you're the only person who could save them from their current obscurity and spare them for the electric chair."

He imagined a miniature version of his boss, with a loose black and white, striped prison attire. He could see his sleeves exceeding his arms' length, the shirt clinging to his right shoulder, left one bare, due to the humongous collar and the pants looking like a skirt, since it was so baggy. He visualized Shien's hair unfastened from its' tie, looking like a multiple headed dragon, let loose. The picture of his chibi boss, looking oppressed and depressed, holding a plate with his prisoner's code amused him so.

He laughed at the thought.


	2. The Blonde and the Voice

**I am not Kazuya Minekura.**

**A/N: Thank you, StarComets 04, for that surprising review! No tap dancing was done within the fic.**

Chapter Two: The Blonde and the Voice.

"This is so stupid." A blonde 13 year old mumbled to himself.

He was tap, tap, tapping along his orphanage- school corridor. His hand was pressed against the wall, feeling its' chipped paint on its' cheaply- painted surface.

The boy continued along until his fingers yielded to what he was looking for: a cold metal plaque. He placed his fingers atop its' cold smooth surface, feeling the embossed characters atop it.

He felt the Braille letters spell, 'Special Classroom'.

"Tch."

He went inside, continued tapping with his walking stick until heard a 'thud'. He knew it was a chair. The lad was used to the sounds of the things made for his little domain.

He sat down and was greeted by a,

"HEY! What are you doing?!", a voice yelled.

The blonde jumped out of the chair.

"What the hell?" the blonde bellowed.

"Why were you sitting on me?!", shouted the same annoying voice.

He suddenly felt hands on his neck. As if some sort of reflex, the blonde immediately jerked the hands away and struck his wooden cane on his oppressor's head.

WHACK!

"Ouch! Darn! That hurt! Whadya do that for, Blondie?!" a distressed voice cried.

"What's YOUR problem?!", the boy shouted, "are you crazy?! You were just trying to strangle me!"

"Err… hold on a sec. did you say, 'Why did you strangle me' ?or 'I have a big problem'? … I didn't really get It.", came the irritating reply. "Wait. I'll put my hand on your throat, don't mind it."

'How the heck am I supposed to ignore some psychopath's hands, on my nape?!' the blonde thought. 'Is this guy that much of a retard?'

"You're so annoying. Shut up, already!" he added, audibly.

"Now, now.", the voice said tauntingly, "we're going to be classmates, so let's be friends… I'm Gojyo… Sha Gojyo."

The boy could feel the toothy grin spread across this arrogant kid's face. "Sanzo.", he replied, despite his frustrations.


	3. I'm not stuck in my room!

**I am not Kazuya Minekura.**

**A/N: Wow… three chapters, in a row. :)**

Chapter Three: I'm not stuck in my room!

_I was reading a comic book; it was real cool…_

_Then,_

_The teacher entered the room. _

_He seemed to have glasses on… _

_No, only one 'glass'… that's funny._

_He has striking green eyes._

_The teacher said, that his name was Cho Hakkai._

_I like his name. _

_It sounds like hakkao! I like hakkao… it's so yummy._

_He asked me, "_Is this you?"

_Mr. Hakkai was pointing at something in his folder._

_I looked._

_Yes, it was I… that was my picture, right there!_

_It even said my name, _

_I nodded._

"Please follow me." _He said._

_I followed him across the orphanage grounds, to the school- part of the land..._

_I've never been there before._

_Usually, I would stay in my room and play with the things they gave me..._

_I was said to be dangerous._

_We went inside a room…_

_There were two other people inside area._

_They seemed to be fighting._

_One guy was looking the other way. He has blonde hair. The other guy has red eyes… and red hair! He looked like he was on fire. _

_So cool…!_

_I could hear their argument. _

"Hey idiot!" _the blonde would shout._

_The other guy had his hand on the other boy's throat._

"What do you want, Blondie?!" _the fire- boy screeched back._

_Their 'fight' was so amusing… I tried to laugh, but only silence came out. _

_The taller red- eyed guy acknowledged our presence and told the blonde guy, and he turned around. _

_He had purple eyes. I could see them staring out at the distance, looking blank. They were beautiful… like big ripe plums. _

_Hakkai- sensei patted my head and some brown strands went on my face…_

_I knew I was going to like it here._


	4. Interesting Class

**I am not Kazuya Minekura.**

**A/N: This is so depressing… It took me a while to update. Sorry!**

Chapter Four: The Deaf Cockroach.

I told Sanzo to shut up… The brown- haired, three- eyed teacher came in. He had a small kid with him. A brunette.

The little guy would probably barely even reach my shoulders, if I weren't slouching! He had gold eyes; they were so bright. He had a big smile on his face.

"Hello, class", I saw Hakkai- sensei mouth open. "I presume you two have already made introductions, Yes?" I didn't catch what he was saying… his lips were moving too fast.

No one answered him.

I sat down. My head was still aching from that stupid blonde, blind guy's whack. That stick was mighty strong not to be broken, after making contact with the great Sha Gojyo's head!

The brunette teacher wrote something on the board.

_Son Goku._

Whoddat?!

He still had his back to us and continued writing.

Genjyo Sanzo 

_Sha Gojyo_

Oh. Goku, the kid's name… that's something I'd name a pet!

Mr. Hakkai approached me, took my hand, and placed it on his throat. He knew I was deaf, so he let me feel the vibrations.

I felt his words.

Literally.

"You're Sha Gojyo, right?" my fingers were tingling.

"Yeah." I replied.

The monocle- wearing weirdo turned to Mr. Stuck- up- stick- whacker and left me. I approached the annoyingly perky- looking "Son Goku".

He was facing the blackboard, his back to me, gazing at his name.

How WEIRD.

"Hey." I greeted him.

He turned around, eyes gleaming up, staring right at me. It was so annoying… He smiled at me and just stared.

What was wrong with him?

"What, cat got your tongue?" I snickered at him, taunting him.

…but to my demise, he nodded vigorously and just kept smiling. That irritated me to no end. At least the blonde would REACT or whatever, this guy was just plain dense.

Grr…

I saw him open his mouth, so I grabbed his throat. The odd kid didn't even flinch! Not only that, but I couldn't feel any vibrations! This guy's dumb!

Oh great, what a class. Hah, what a great bunch of people to group… a blind arrogant blonde, a mute weird brunette, a deranged overly perky teacher, and me, Sha Gojyo. This is going to be interesting.

Too bad there aren't any girls around… that would be sweet.

**A/N: Terribly sorry if it's out of character. I really don't seem to have enough time for anything, nowadays. **


	5. The Essays

**I am not Kazuya Minekura.**

**A/N: I don't have enough time to read any fan fics… WAH! I can't write properly either, I'm out of practice: no time… This is so sad.**

Chapter Five: The Essays

"Okay, Good morning class. I am your new teacher, Cho Hakkai." I told the three students I had. I spoke slowly so that Sha Gojyo would catch what I'm saying. "Since I know that this is all new to you, I am going to help you adjust and help you learn more."

"Before we start with the perfunctory school work … that will soon be a routine to you," I smiled, "I would like to start this school year off with an essay."

"But teacher!" Gojyo raised his hand. "How can this stupid Blondie write, if he can't see nothing?!"

"Anything… Can't see anything." I corrected automatically.

"Yeah, whatever. How is he going to?"

THWACK!

Oops. I saw Genjo Sanzo's cane meet Gojyo's red head.

"Ouch! You stupid blind kid! Whatcha do that for?!" he yelped.

"That's none of your business, you numbskull! I can still write, you idiot."

"Tch… sorry to care, stupid" Gojyo stuck out his tongue.

I sighed. It's a good thing Son Goku isn't a delinquent, it's also a good thing that Sanzo's blind, or Gojyo would have a stick shoved through his chest.

"Now, now, please stop Sanzo. Gojyo, would you need any ice?"

"I'm fine", the boy muttered through his teeth, rubbing the small bump on his head.

"As I was saying, you are all going to write an essay on how you were before you got here. By this, I mean generally. Please do not put any childish nonsense, for I am sure that you are all smarter than that. If I see anything in the range of 'I was sleeping soundly'… there will be certain consequences that you will meet." I told them in my slowly pulsed voice.

"It's currently 10:45 am, you will all be submitting not later than when the lunch bell rings." I said strictly. I gave out papers and sat on the desk, observing each student.

…

Finally, lunch came. I gathered the papers and distributed lunch packs to each of them.

I glanced at the first paper… it was Son Goku's.

_Before I got here, I was always in my room. All I did was read my comic book or sleep... _

_It's not like there's anything better to do. Besides, that is there are: my cloth, which I sleep on, of course my comic book, there's the bathroom but I don't like it... it's like a big vortex of darkness, with a small hole in the ground so I always try hold it in when I have to go. It's scary in there._

_Oh, last of all, is the tiny rectangle on the wall: my window. _

_The only other thing that cheers me up here besides "The Adventures of Captain Pork bun" is the window. Every time I see the sun come out, I see hands pop out, with a dish of food. It's like the sun is saying hello to me with a gift. When I see it shining its brightest, I get more food. When I see the sun starting to disappear, I get another plate, the sun says its goodbye. Sometimes, I want to reach out to the sun and grab it… so it would be mine._

_I wonder what it would be like if I couldn't see the sun. I think I would be stuck in a place like my bathroom. I don't think I would ask for anything if all I could see were nothing. _

_I'm always sad when the sun hides at night… I miss staring outside, seeing the pretty, big and shiny ball of fire… I miss the warmth I get since the cemented floor feels like ice. My blanket is too tattered.. _

_There's a door, but it doesn't open._

_I don't know what I did… I don't think I did anything bad but I'm stuck there. Sometimes, I hear voices saying that I'm too dangerous… but what did I do?_

_I can't get out._

_Except this morning, I heard the door screech a lot, my ears were hurting, like they were going to pop. Then the door opened. _

_Now, I'm here. I like my teacher, the red- eyed kid is funny. The blonde one… I don't know… but seeing him makes me happy._

I blinked. This kid has been locked up in that room virtually all his life… and when he finally gets out, all he can do is smile. I don't get it. I would've gone nuts it I had to stay there for even just a week, I would celebrate and but the grandest sake! The kid hasn't done basically anything, his entire life! Goku is just so innocent, it's all because of his breed: a heretic. The injustice of it all… Why did the principal tell me that these kids didn't get along with each other, if Goku hasn't even SEEN any kids to even talk with. All he ever had was the sun. I decided to stop pondering on it and move on to the next paper.

Sha Gojyo.

The scrawny letters were scribbled across the top of the paper. I started to read.

_What was I doing before I got here? Before the special class or before my brother dropped me off in this danged school? Anyway, I feel good. You should consider yourself lucky since I'll be answering both._

_Okay, before I got stuck here, I was with my bro, my dad and my step mom. A bunch a' stuff happened then my brother dropped me off here .I'm not mad at him or anything… but he left me._

_Next, before I had to get to this class… I was doing swell! The girls loved me and I loved them. It's not my fault the other guys are weak and jealous. So, I beat them up everyday._

_Now, I'm here._

The effort put in this wasn't as much as the previous paper's. Goku said it as he saw it, as it really was. Gojyo seems to be avoiding some issue; being vague, trying to drive away from things he didn't want to remember. I heard the story before…

I remember that day when Jien, Gojyo's brother, my drinking friend drowned himself in whiskey. I needed to carry him to his apartment. He told me, while tears flooded down his eyes how Gojyo's real human mother and demon father died. He was living with Jien and his mother. Gojyo's foster mother would beat him up regularly, shrieking inanities about a woman's blood any Gojyo's fiery red hair. Gojyo, as a child absorbed every obscurity coming out of her mouth. Gojyo still seemed to love her, no matter how beaten he got from her.

The final time, when Jien's mother was beating Gojyo up and screaming her usual nonsense, Jien couldn't take anymore, killed her. Gojyo was frightened and was haunted by her words, his ears simply didn't wish to hear anymore. Jien brought him to the hospital and the doctor said Gojyo became deaf not only because he was hit multiple times in the head but also because his ears were malfunctioning, or something. Jien only put him here because he knew he couldn't take care of the boy by himself, as a lowly mechanic, how could he provide enough for the both of them?

These kids have truly been through a lot.

Next, came Sanzo's paper.

I was aghast when I saw it. The words were scattered all over. I couldn't blame him, because he was blind, but still…

I stared at his work, trying to comprehend what was written, letting my mind process the scattered phrases.

_My name was originally Kouryu, I was found in the water as an infant. Then they put me here._

This was even hazier than Gojyo's! I wouldn't even count it as an essay! I was disappointed to have put my brain to work, just to come up with such unsatisfactory results. It was like he wrote like this on purpose. He obeyed my guidelines, and yet didn't touch my expectations at all. In my records he's the kid who everyone wants to get near to but he just keeps whacking them on the head. What makes this kid so appealing?

This was going to be difficult

These kids have gone through so much and all at such a young age. My disaster with Kana is nothing compared to these…I know that at that time of the incident, I was mature enough and yet I couldn't do anything, these kids have barely even reached adolescence yet, and they're fending off their troubles, smiling fearlessly as if they were nothing… and here I am, being haunted by my past… which I'll never forgive myself for. I'll have to dig deeper if I want to know these kids better.

Son Goku Sha Gojyo and Genjo Sanzo… this was going to be a tough class to crack.

**Author's Note: I'm truly sorry. My lethargy is taking over and I'm not writing as I should be… Hakkai is way out of character. It all sounds so stupid! Please review to help me stop being so OOC!**


End file.
